Egoista
by Marasme
Summary: Fai wie, że nie zasługuje na to, aby być szczęśliwym, ale mimo to, nie przestaje tego szczęścia pragnąć.


Całodobowe sklepy były niewątpliwą zaletą tego świata. A nie miał ich on wiele do zaoferowania. Tak brudnego i nieprzyjemnego miejsca Fai nigdy wcześniej nie widział. Podczas podroży trafiali do różnych światów, każdy specyficzny, jeden dziwniejszy od drugiego, ale jeszcze żaden nie był tak ponury i przygnębiający. Tutaj z każdego kąta wyzierała szarość. Szare bloki, szare sklepy, szare ulice. Kontenery na śmieci były poprzewracane, a sporadyczne drzewa nie miały na gałęziach żadnych liści. Ponury nastrój miasta przelewał się na ludzi, którzy nie żyli tylko wegetowali, pozbawieni energii snuli się po ulicach bez cienia radości czy uśmiechu.  
Teraz w nocy, miasto wyglądało odrobinę lepiej niż za dnia. Mrok pokrył budynki i w ciemnościach szarość nie była już tak przytłaczająca. Światło księżyca przenikało nieruchome gałęzie drzew, zatrzymywało się na blokach nadając im lepszego, mniej ponurego wyglądu. Flegmatyczni ludzie zniknęli już z ulic i odpoczywali w domach. Fai zastanawiał się czy w swoich snach przenoszą się do jakiegoś przyjemniejszego miejsca czy może nie śni im się nic i noc jest dla nich równie bezbarwna, co dzień.  
Ten tor myśli sprawił, że przed oczami maga pojawiła się postać mężczyzny z długimi, czarnymi włosami, który teraz, w innym świecie pogrążony był w głębokim śnie.  
Fai potrząsnął głową, chcąc odegnać wspomnienie Ashury. Myślenie o nim w środku nocy, w miejscu takim, jak to nie było najlepszym pomysłem. Przyspieszył kroku. Chciał jak najszybciej znaleźć się w domu, gdzie mimo odrapanych ścian było ciepło i bezpiecznie. Mag przyznał w duchu, że wyjście na zakupy o tej porze nie było najmądrzejszym pomysłem.  
Mieli w drużynie cichą, niewypowiedzianą umowę. Syaoran z Kurogane brali Moknę i szukali w ciągu dnia śladów pióra, a Fai zostawał z Sakurą w domu. Razem sprawili, że obskurny apartament z dnia na dzień stawał się coraz bardziej przytulny i wkrótce w niczym nie przypominał już tego miejsca, w którym zatrzymali się pierwszego dnia pobytu w tym świecie. Księżniczka była osłabiona po wchłonięciu pióra w poprzednim wymiarze i wspólnie zdecydowali, że lepiej będzie, gdy przez kilka dni odpocznie. Fai został razem z nią, pilnował jej i jednocześnie zajmował się domem. Dlatego, kiedy wstał w nocy, by napić się wody i zobaczył, że lodówka świeci pustkami poczuł się za to odpowiedzialny. Inni doskonale wywiązywali się ze swoich obowiązków, a on nawet nie dopilnował tego, by starczyło im jedzenia. Oczywiście mógł zrobić zakupy z samego rana. Gdyby raz zjedli śniadanie o późniejszej godzinie nic strasznego by się nie stało. Ale Fai uparł się, wziął płaszcz i wyszedł do sklepu, który znajdował się niedaleko, bo tylko dwie ulice dalej.  
- Hej, panienko - zachrypnięty głos wyrwał maga z zamyślenia. - Nie wiesz, że spacerowanie o tej porze jest niebezpieczne?  
Nim zdołał zareagować czyjeś ręce złapały go za ramiona, odwróciły i pchnęły z całej siły. Fai uderzył głową o ścianę bloku i na moment stracił ostrość widzenia. Napastnik skorzystał z jego chwilowego zamroczenia i chwycił jego dłonie miażdżąc je w żelaznym uścisku. Mag jęknął z bólu. Odchylił głowę na bok, by móc lepiej przyjrzeć się oprawcy. Był to mężczyzna przed czterdziestką, jego połyskujące oczy i oddech świadczyły o dużej ilości alkoholu, jaką musiał spożyć. Nie wpłynęło to jednak ujemnie na jego siły i bez problemu przyszpilił Faia do ściany uniemożliwiając mu jakikolwiek ruch.  
- Obawiam się, że to nieporozumienie - powiedział mag spokojnie. - Nie jestem kobietą.  
- Nie? - powtórzył głucho mężczyzna. Odchylił głowę i przyjrzał się uważnie swojej ofierze. Wolną dłonią przesunął po jego policzku.  
- Masz bardzo gładką skórę, jak na mężczyznę. Nie jesteś też zbyt potężnie zbudowany - wychrypiał. Przez chwilę milczał i tylko błądził palcami po twarzy Faia nie zważając na jego ciche protesty. - Kobieta czy nie... to bez znaczenia. I tak wyglądasz, jak jedna z nich - mężczyzna zbliżył twarz do maga i ten przechylił głowę, by uniknąć kontaktu.  
- Zapewniam, że w pełnym świetle nie przypominam kobiety - powiedział i uśmiechnął się do oprawcy. Korzystając z jego chwilowej nieuwagi wyswobodził się z uścisku. Mężczyzna sapnął zaskoczony. Mimo swojego nietrzeźwego stanu odwrócił się momentalnie i chwycił maga za kołnierz.  
- Ty... - zaczął, ale jego dalsze zdanie zmieniło się w przeciągły jęk, gdy Fai uniósł kolano i uderzył go z całej siły między nogi. Uchwyt na koszuli maga rozluźnił się, ale nim zdążył uciec szorstkie ręce ponownie go chwyciły i przewróciły na ziemię. Gdy nieznajomy pochylił się nad nim mamrocząc przekleństwa Fai podniósł nogę i kopnął go w brzuch. Nie był to najlepszy ruch, gdyż napastnik zamiast się cofnąć, zgiął się wpół i upadł prosto na maga przygniatając go do ziemi.  
- Zaraz zetrę z twojej twarzy ten głupi uśmieszek - wymamrotał mężczyzna, gdy ból zelżał. Podniósł się ciągnąc za sobą czarodzieja i ponownie przygważdżając go do ściany. Mag już miał się wyswobodzić, kiedy w dłoni oprawcy coś błysnęło i po chwili chłodny metal dotykał jego szyi.  
- I co teraz chłoptasiu?  
Fai zastygł w bezruchu. Powoli przeniósł wzrok z noża przystawionego do swojego gardła na napastnika. W uliczce nagle zrobiło się przeraźliwie cicho i nawet gałęzie poruszane przez wiatr zdawały się nie wydawać żadnego odgłosu. Zapomniane siatki z zakupami leżały na ziemi, a kilka pomarańczy potoczyło się po chodniku.  
Fai mógł oswobodzić się z uchwytu, uderzyć mężczyznę i powalić na ziemię. Walczył już nie raz i to ze znacznie silniejszymi przeciwnikami. Mógł się wydostać, podnieść siatki i pójść do domu. Ale zamiast tego stał w miejscu i patrzył prosto w ciemne oczy nieznajomego.  
- Zrób to - szepnął.  
Mężczyzna znieruchomiał zaskoczony. Spodziewał się krzyku, może jakiś ciosów, a przede wszystkim błagania o litość, ale na pewno nie zachęcania go do użycia broni.  
- Na co czekasz? - blada dłoń zacisnęła się na ręce z nożem. Napastnik obserwował zszokowany, jak smukłe palce przysuwają jego dłoń bliżej gardła. Ostrze przecięło skórę i na nożu pozostał czerwony ślad.  
- Oszalałeś?! - zawołał. - Co ty wyprawiasz?!  
Nie planował morderstwa. Chciał tylko dać upust swoim potrzebom. Nóż miał jedynie ułatwić mu osiągnięcie celu, zastraszyć ofiarę i zmusić do posłuszeństwa. Ale wszystko potoczyło się zupełnie inaczej niż planował. Zamiast kobiety miał przed sobą tajemniczego, młodego chłopaka, który patrzył na niego niebieskimi, pustymi oczami.  
- Ty... jesteś nienormalny! Chcesz umrzeć?! - krzyknął. Czuł, że całkowicie nie panuje nad sytuacją, mimo iż to on był napastnikiem i miał broń. Ręce zaczęły mu drżeć i sam już nie wiedział, jak się zachować. Szafirowe oczy patrzyły na niego intensywnie, przenikały go, wwiercały w czaszkę i zmuszały do wykonania ruchu. Zamknął oczy chcąc uwolnić się od palącego spojrzenia. Zacisnął palce z całej siły na nożu, wziął głęboki oddech i...  
- Wystarczy!  
Ciemnowłosy mężczyzna chwycił go za nadgarstek, drugą ręką uderzył w brzuch. Następny cios dostał w twarz, zachwiał się i cofnął. Otępiały podniósł głowę i zarobił następne uderzenie.  
- Wynoś się! - krzyknął nieznajomy. Pijak wypuścił z dłoni nóż. Wystraszony odwrócił się i zaczął uciekać, kląc i potykając się.  
Przez chwilę w alejce słychać było jedynie jego oddalające się kroki. Gdy ucichły, Kurogane odwrócił się i spojrzał na Faia wciąż opierającego się o ścianę bloku. Mag uśmiechnął się do niego jednym ze swoich słynnych uśmiechów.  
- Kuro-tan, ocaliłeś mnie! - zawołał.  
- Zamknij się! – ninja podszedł do niego i przyszpilił Faia do ściany, tak jak przed chwilą zrobił to pijak. Jeszcze nigdy wcześniej mag nie widział Kurogane tak rozzłoszczonego. - Ty idioto! Co to miało znaczyć?!  
Fai przygryzł wargę. Odwrócił wzrok nie mogąc znieść widoku czerwonych oczu, które patrzyły na niego pełne gniewu.  
- Jak dużo słyszałeś? - zapytał.  
- Wystarczająco - syknął ninja. Chciał coś dodać, ale Fai przerwał mu.  
- Wiem, co chcesz powiedzieć Kuro-pon - mówił tak cicho, że Kurogane ledwo go słyszał. - Nienawidzisz ludzi takich, jak ja. Już to przerabialiśmy - uśmiechnął się i ninja pomyślał, że nigdy wcześniej nie widział tak nieszczerego uśmiechu. Kąciki warg maga drżały i na jego twarzy nie było ani cienia wesołości. - Co tutaj właściwie robisz, Kuro-rin?  
- Szukałem cię, kretynie - mruknął ninja. - Jest trzecia w nocy!  
- Poszedłem do sklepu - wyjaśnił mag. Na jego twarzy pojawił się na moment uśmiech nieco radośniejszy od poprzedniego. - Kurowanko się o mnie martwił!  
- Do sklepu?! - ninja spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem. Zerknął na leżące niedaleko zakupy. - Idiota - mruknął. Podniósł siatki, drugą ręką chwycił Faia za łokieć i pociągnął go w kierunku domu.  
- Aj! Kuro-min to boli! - zaprotestował mag. W odpowiedzi uścisk na jego ręce stał się jeszcze mocniejszy. Kurogane był wściekły i Fai mógłby krzyczeć, gryźć i kopać, ale nie odniosłoby to żadnego skutku. Poza tym czarodziej nie był w stanie nic powiedzieć. Wyraz oczu ninji, kiedy na niego wcześniej spojrzał spowodował, że poczuł dziwny ucisk w żołądku. Kurogane czuł do niego obrzydzenie i wstręt, potępiał jego zachowanie. Fai był tchórzem i ninja gardził takimi, jak on.  
Szli w milczeniu. Kurogane gniewnie stawiał kroki, ciągnął za sobą zrezygnowanego maga, nie oglądając się przez ramię i nie przejmując tym, że ten ledwie za nim nadąża. Gdy doszli do domu Fai zdziwił się z jaką ostrożnością ninja otworzył drzwi. Spodziewał się, że kopnie je z całej siły, wyrywając z framug. Widocznie pohamował swoją furię, by nie obudzić dzieci i Mokony. I dobrze. Skoro czarodziej już stracił w oczach Kurogane to przynajmniej Syaoran i Sakura będą jeszcze żywili do niego odrobinę szacunku.  
Kurogane zostawił zakupy na stole w kuchni, po czym poprowadził Faia do pokoju. Posadził maga na łóżku i podszedł do szuflady wyciągając z niej wodę utlenioną i chusteczki. Fai dotknął dłonią szyi i dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, że ma tam niewielką ranę.  
Kurogane usiadł obok niego i wciąż nie odzywając się słowem wytarł krew wypływającą z rozcięcia. Nóż nie przeciął głęboko skory i ślad był niewielki. Ninja zastanawiał się, jak wyglądałaby szyja Faia, gdyby w porę nie pojawił się w alei.  
- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? - zapytał przerywając ciszę. Mag spojrzał na niego, ale zaraz odwrócił wzrok. Myślał nad odpowiedzią. Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego zachował się w ten sposób, gdy mężczyzna przyłożył mu nóż do gardła. Może to przez ten świat, którego ponury nastrój mu się udzielił i wpadł w stan apatii? Zobojętniał na wszystko i nic go nie obchodziło. A może to przez Ashurę, którego wspomnienie nawiedziło go na chwilę przed atakiem? A może po prostu jest zwykłym tchórzem i nie ma odwagi, by dalej zmagać się ze swoimi problemami?  
- Kiedy w końcu przestaniesz uważać, że nie zasługujesz na to, by żyć?  
Łagodny głos Kurogane zupełnie go zaskoczył. Spojrzał mu w oczy i zdziwił się nie dostrzegając w nich tych negatywnych uczuć, które wydawało mu się, że widział wcześniej. Ninja patrzył na niego z nietypową dla siebie czułością, troską i Fai zamrugał kilka razy nie wierząc, że to co widzi jest prawdziwe, a nie wytworem jego umysłu.  
- Kuro-tan, ja... - zaczął, ale urwał nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Otworzył szeroko oczy, gdy silne ramiona objęły go delikatnie. Nie tego się spodziewał. Kurogane miał być zły, zrobić mu awanturę, albo co najmniej udzielić nagany. Zamiast tego otrzymał ciepły uścisk, a cichy głos szepnął mu kilka pocieszających słów do ucha. Fai nie wytrzymał. Pod wpływem dotyku i opiekuńczego wzroku coś w nim pękło. Maska, którą nosił opadła i siedział teraz przed Kurogane zupełnie odsłonięty, wrażliwy na ciosy i niezdolny do obrony. Ale nic złego ze strony ninji go nie spotkało. Kurogane nie wykorzystał jego chwili słabości i załamania. Wręcz przeciwnie. Przytulił go ciaśniej i nie puścił, gdy zaskoczony mag w pierwszej chwili chciał się odsunąć i uciec.  
- Powiedziałem ci już, że twoja przeszłość mnie nie obchodzi - powiedział Kurogane. - Przestań rozpamiętywać to, co było i skup się na teraźniejszości.  
- To nie jest takie proste, Kuro-tan - szepnął czarodziej nie będąc w stanie mówić głośniej. - Nie mogę odciąć się od tego, co było. Prędzej czy później przeszłość mnie dopadnie i...  
- I nie będziesz wtedy sam - przerwał mu ninja. Coś w tonie jego głosu sprawiło, że Fai nie sprzeczał się dalej. Westchnął cicho i pozwolił, by silne ramiona objęły go mocniej. Wiedział, że nie powinien tego robić, nie powinien pozwolić Kurogane zbliżyć się do siebie tak bardzo. Ale teraz, zamknięty w ciepłym uścisku czuł się dobrze i bezpiecznie i chciał to uczucie zatrzymać jak najdłużej. Był egoistą, nie potrafił odepchnąć Kurogane i uciec, jak to robił wiele razy wcześniej. Gdzieś, w czasie ich wspólnej podróży ninja przestał być tylko towarzyszem i stał się kimś ważnym, wyjątkowym i Fai chciał go mieć przy sobie, jak najdłużej. Miał świadomość, że buduje wokół siebie iluzję, że to złudne uczucie przynależności nie potrwa długo, bo jak Kurogane pozna prawdę o nim to go znienawidzi i Fai nie będzie mógł mieć do niego o to pretensji. Już teraz powinien przerwać to, co między nimi powstawało, ale nie był w stanie. Bo tak naprawdę marzył o tym, by Kurogane odwzajemniał jego uczucie i był przy nim mimo tego, kim był i co zrobił.  
- Kuro-sama, zostań ze mną – poprosił cichym głosem.  
Czerwone oczy spojrzały na niego z bliska z i po chwili mógł czuć ciepłe usta na swoich własnych. Dłoń na jego plecach przesunęła się do góry i zanurzała we włosach, druga dotknęła pieszczotliwie jego policzka. Nie zasługiwał na tę bliskość, nie miał do niej prawa, ale egoistycznie odepchnął wszystkie logiczne myśli i skupił się na przyjemności, która ogarnęła całe jego ciało. Zamknął oczy i otoczył ramionami szyję Kurogane przyciągając go bliżej i pogłębiając pocałunek.  
Było mu dobrze i nie chciał przestawać. Po raz pierwszy w życiu czuł się bezpieczny, potrzebny i kochany. Żałował, że to uczucie nie będzie trwało wiecznie, że prędzej czy później Kurogane pozna jego przeszłość i zacznie odczuwać do niego wstręt.  
Jednak, gdzieś tam na dnie jego umysłu kołatała się myśl, że może to wszystko potoczy się inaczej, że Kurogane go nie opuści i w końcu będzie mógł zacząć normalnie żyć.


End file.
